memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Final Mission (episode)
On his way to Starfleet Academy, Wesley Crusher must care for an injured Captain Picard after their shuttle crashes on a desert moon. Summary Wesley Crusher comes running onto the bridge and apologizes to Captain Picard for being ten minutes late for a summon. Picard chastises the young man, then, smiling, tells the young ensign that a position has opened in this year's class at Starfleet Academy and that Wesley has been granted the posting. He would be leaving in two weeks, and will have to work hard to catch up with his classmates. In the interim, Picard is to arbitrate a mining dispute on Pentarus V, and he opts to bring Wesley along to observe. The rendezvouses with Captain Dirgo's shuttle, and Picard and Wesley depart with Dirgo to Pentarus III. On first meeting Dirgo, Wesley quietly makes a rude comment to Geordi on Dirgo calling himself a Captain -- though he holds no formal rank and commands only a mining shuttle. Dirgo makes it clear he heard it and says the ship has over 10,000 hours of flight recorded and means a lot to him and his people. Shortly before their departure, the Enterprise receives a distress signal from Gamelan V – they are receiving critical levels of radiation from a "space barge" which is entering their atmosphere. The Enterprise speeds off under Riker's command to assist. Meanwhile, Dirgo's shuttle suffers a mishap, and has to crash land on Lambda Paz, a desert moon of Pentarus III. Dirgo tells Picard that since the mining shuttle had very little space, he depended on the replicator for supplies, leaving them only with a medicine pouch. Picard decides they must head towards a mountain to find shelter, to which Dirgo objects but then admits he has no better alternative. After leaving a directional marker on the ground so that a rescue party may find them, they start their walk. Dirgo is seen secretly drinking clear liquid from a bottle. During their hike, Wesley notes some strange energy readings in the direction of their travel. When finally in a cavern in the mountain, the bottle falls from Dirgo's jacket, and is revealed to be an alcoholic beverage called dresci. Dirgo makes an excuse that "I was going to hand it round". Picard confiscates it and says that it would serve better as a disinfectant or coolant, and orders it to be kept under guard in the medicine box. They find a section with an increased level of the energy readings, and investigating, the trio find a strange fountain of water in it. The fountain is protected by a force field, and attempts by Dirgo to fire at the field with his phaser unleashes a sentry energy weapon which knocks the weapon from his hand and encases it in a selenium-fiber shell. In the commotion, a landslide begins over Wesley, but Picard pushes him out of the way, suffering a broken leg, fractured arm, and internal bleeding in the process. Weakened, Picard tells Wesley that he has to take charge, and deter Dirgo from any further rash attempts to breach the force field. But clearly, their need for water is greater than ever. Nenebek]] Dirgo runs out of patience and tries to convince Wesley to make another attempt to breach the force field. This attempt results in Dirgo being encased in the shell, and apparently killed. Wesley struggles to figure out a way to disable the force field, while keeping Picard conscious and comfortable. During some tense and emotional exchanges, Picard tells the boy that he envies him, saying "your adventures are just beginning." He urges Wesley to seek out Boothby, the "wisest man at the Academy." Wesley asks what he teaches, to which Picard answers, "He's the groundskeeper." Wesley confesses that everything he has done to succeed on the Enterprise has been to make Picard proud of him. Picard tells him that he's always been proud of him. In the Gamelan system, the Enterprise-D manages to slingshot the leaking barge directly into Gamelan's sun by tractoring it through an asteroid belt, narrowly avoiding lethal radiation exposure to the crew in the process. They rush back to the Pentarus system to participate in the search for the now overdue shuttle. They begin with the class M moons of Pentarus III, which have not yet been searched. On the moon, Wesley jerry-rigs his combadge and tricorder to interfere and possibly disable the energy sentry. He succeeds and disables the force field around the fountain. He brings water to Picard in one of the shuttle's survival kit cases. Wesley is woken some time later by his mother, who informs him that Picard is all right and his vital signs are stabilized. As Picard is carried out on a stretcher, he grabs Wesley's hand and confesses, "You will be missed." Memorable quotes "Captain? Of a mining shuttle?" "Yes, ensign. Captain." : - Wesley Crusher talks to Geordi La Forge while Dirgo overhears their conversation "She seems a very... a very sturdy craft." : - Picard, struggling to give Dirgo a compliment on his shuttle, the Nenebek "Dear God." : - Picard, upon viewing the surface of Lambda Paz "Are you telling me there's no water?" : - Picard after discovering Dirgo carried no emergency supplies on the Nenebek "And you were worried about how ''tough the captain is?" : - '''Wesley Crusher' after picking up Dirgo when he fell due to exhaustion from the heat "Sir, in the past three years, I've lived more than most people do in a lifetime." : - Wesley, reflecting to an injured Picard about his time on the Enterprise "If there's one thing that I've learned from you it's that you don't quit, and I'm not going to quit now!" : - Wesley Crusher, trying to keep a severely injured Picard alive "Oh, I envy you, Wesley Crusher. You're just at the beginning of the adventure." : - Picard "Wesley, you remember. I was always proud of you." : - Picard "Mr. Crusher?" "Yes, sir?" "What are you doing in such a filthy uniform?" "You don't look so shipshape yourself, sir." "Wesley... you will be missed." : - Picard and Wesley Crusher (last lines of the episode) Background Information Story and production s Dennis Tracy and Randy Pflug on location]] * This episode was created expressly with the purpose of providing an appropriate way for Wil Wheaton to leave the show. Wheaton had asked to leave The Next Generation so he could pursue offers to appear in feature films. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 149) * Michael Piller commented, "There had been a lot of very bad feeling around here about the way Tasha Yar was sent off. So we were determined to give Wesley a send-off that had real value and something that stayed with us. We finally decided that he would go to the Academy, which I think was Gene's idea and the most reasonable and easiest idea, which also keeps him alive for future episodes." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) * In the original story, Wesley and Picard crashed on an ice planet. On the suggestion of Rick Berman, this was changed as it was believed that a desert planet could be created more realistically. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) * This episode was previously titled "Turnabout". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/183.txt * Jeri Taylor recalled, "That's the episode I probably put more work on than any all year long, because it was a combination of a very delicate kind of interpersonal story, and the dreaded technical story which is the garbage scow in space. So I had this supertechnical thing going on at the same time as this delicate kind of interpersonal story." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) * The shuttle Nenebek was named after Larry Nemecek. Jeri Taylor related to Nemecek years later that she had one of his TNG Concordances on her shelf, and simply altered two of the letters in his last name. * Two days of location shooting were done on the El Mirage Dry Lake Bed in San Bernardino County, east of Los Angeles to portray the surface of Lambda Paz. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 149) * The fountain was created on Stage 16. Rick Berman recalled, "We had huge optical problems with the fountain. It was a nightmare. It was something we built and it didn't work. Then we were going to do it optically and that didn't work. So we had a lot of technical problems." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) * The incident where Picard finds and commandeers the dresci and orders it to be kept in the medicine box is similar to, and may have been inspired by, a real incident that happened in Shackleton's Antarctic expedition as reported in a television reconstruction. * First UK airdate: 1 June 1994 Cast * This episode marks Wesley Crusher's final regular appearance on TNG. He later appeared in the episodes , , (in an alternate timeline) and . * Nick Tate later plays Liam Bilby in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Continuity * Wesley references his prior shuttle trip with Picard in . * Before beginning their trek to the mountains, Dirgo distributes some phasers he scavenged from his damaged shuttle. The props used are Starfleet phaser pistols circa 2285, from , which would make sense since Dirgo operated his shuttle with old and outdated equipment. * The groundskeeper for the Starfleet Academy, Boothby, is mentioned for the first time. He would later appear in the fifth season Next Generation episode and later on in the fifth season Star Trek: Voyager episodes and . * According to the graphic on Data's ops station, the shuttle Nenebek leaves through the Main shuttlebay. The Main shuttlebay was only seen once more in . Reception * Michael Piller remarked, "I think Jeri did a wonderful job on the script and Corey Allen, who is one of my favorite directors, gave you the best pieces of film you can get. If it gets an A- instead of an A, it's only because the story itself, of two guys trapped on a planets and how do we get off, in general is not very original, and the story of the garbage scow was no great shakes either. But I think we handled it pretty well." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) * Rick Berman added, "That's one of my favorite episodes. I think it was very poignant and the acting on the part of our guest cast, Nick Tate, Patrick's work and Wil's, was just excellent. I thought it was just a terrific piece of drama." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) * A mission report for this episode by Patrick Daniel O'Neill was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 15, pp. 54-56. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 42, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.3, . *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Guest stars * Nick Tate as Dirgo * Kim Hamilton as Songi * Mary Kohnert as Tess Allenby Uncredited co-stars * Rachen Assapiomonwait as Nelson * Majel Barrett as computer voice * Karen Baxter as operations division ensign * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Denise Deuschle as science division officer * A. Flores as science division officer * Marin as command division officer * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Randy Pflug as Jones * Joyce Robinson as Gates * Unknown performers as ** Female science division officer ** Female science officer (voice) Stunt doubles * John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart * Unknown stunt performers as ** Stunt double for Nick Tate ** Stunt double for Wil Wheaton Stand-ins * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden * Randy Pflug - stand-in for Nick Tate * Richard Sarstedt - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Guy Vardaman - stand-in for Wil Wheaton * James Washington - stand-in for Michael Dorn References Alcohol; asteroid; Auprès de ma Blonde, Boothby; Captain; Celsius; Chairman; class M; construction module; deflector; dehydration; deuterium; dresci; duranium; ermanium; Federation; Federation law; fission reactor; force field; frequency; fusion generator; Gamelan V; Gamelan sun; Gamelan system; garbage scow; guidance coupling; hertz; hyronalin; Lambda Paz; lava; Mach; magnetic field; main shuttlebay ; maneuvering thruster; Medical Unit One; Meltasion asteroid belt; millirad; mining shuttle; Nenebek; Nsomeka; oven; Pentarus II; Pentarus III; Pentarus III B; Pentarus V; Pentarus station; Pentarus system; plasma; radiation; radiation exposure protocol; Regalian; replicator; salenite; selenium; sentry; shearing force; sonodamite; Starbase 515; Starfleet Academy; tokamak; tricorder; ventilation system; volcano; water External link * |next= }} de:Die letzte Mission es:Final Mission fr:Final Mission it:L'ultima missione (episodio) ja:TNG:ファイナル・ミッション～新たなる旅立ち～ nl:Final Mission pl:Final Mission Category:TNG episodes